Octdoughberblessed: Canter's Deli with Evan Susser and David Phillips
"Octdoughberblessed: Canter's Deli with Evan Susser and David Phillips" is Episode 175 of Doughboys, hosted by Mike Mitchell and Nick Wiger. "Octdoughberblessed: In-N-Out vs Chick-Fil-A with Evan Susser and David Phillips" was released on October 11, 2018. Synopsis On the second week of Octdoughberblessed, the 'boys are joined by Evan Susser (Fist Fight, Sonic the Hedgehog) and David Phillips (Brooklyn Nine-Nine) to talk about their new podcast venture, their respective religious upbringings, and their visit to the longstanding LA Jewish restaurant: Canter's Deli. Plus, another edition of Hot or Not. Nick's intro A reading from the Old Testament, New Revised Standard version, Book of Leviticus, Chapter 11: The Lord spoke to Moses and Aaron saying to them, "Speak to the people of Israel, saying 'from among all the land animals, these are the creatures that you may eat: any animal that has divided hoofs and is cleft-footed and chews the cud such you may eat. But among those that chew the cud or have divided hoofs, you shall not eat the following: the camel - for even though it chews the cud, it does not have divided hoofs, it is unclean for you; the rock badger - for even though it chews the cud, it does not have divided hoofs, it is unclean for you; the hare - for even though it chews the cud, it does not have divided hoofs, it is unclean for you; the pig - for even though it has divided hooves and is cleft-footed, it does not chew the cud, it is unclean for you. Of their flesh, you shall not eat and their carcasses you shall not touch, they are unclean for you. '' ''These you may eat: Of all that are in the waters, everything is in the waters that have fins and scales, whether in the seas or in the streams, such you may eat. But anything in the seas or the streams that does not have fins and scales, of the swarming creatures in the waters, and among all the other living creatures that are in the waters, they are detestable to you, and detestable they shall remain, of their flesh you shall not eat and their carcasses you shall regard as detestable. Everything in the waters that does not have fins and scales is detestable to you. This week on Doughboys, we continue Octdoughberblessed, our month-long exploration of religious chain restaurants, and investigate the American tradition of the Jewish deli with an LA legend: Canter's Deli. Stars of David rating Hot or Not Yea or Heavens No In Hot or Not, they decide if something is hot or not. They are rating it for Octdoughberblessed on a scale of Hell Yes or Heavens No, and that can be adjusted by the number of yes or no: Hell Yes Yes Yes, Hell Yes Yes, Hell Yes, Hell, Heaven, Heaven No, Heaven No No, and Heaven No No No. Today they try a variety of flavors of Righteous Felon craft beef jerky, which have escalating levels of heat. Roast Holy Ghost Spoonman Quotes Questions About Sonic The Hedgehog The Deliboys / Doughboys contract #hashtags #AppleJack vs. #CreamGene #IKnowChickenInAPot vs. #What'sTheChickenInAPot The Feedbag Photos (via @doughboyspod)